<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's A Wonderful Cat Life by SheWalksAmongStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572813">It's A Wonderful Cat Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWalksAmongStars/pseuds/SheWalksAmongStars'>SheWalksAmongStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harushiki OneShot Collection [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SideM-Fandom, THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys Love - Freeform, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy!Haruna, Catboy!Shiki, Catboys, Dorks in Love, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, HaruShiki, Harushiki Oneshot Collection, Hybrid Beast, M/M, Mating Bond, This fandom needs more love, This ship needs more love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWalksAmongStars/pseuds/SheWalksAmongStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruna is a so called cat hybrid beast who steals to survive.<br/>One night he breaks into a circus finding another cat hybrid beast called Shiki there and takes the boy home with himself.<br/>But there seems to be a special bond between them....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iseya Shiki/Wakazato Haruna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harushiki OneShot Collection [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's A Wonderful Cat Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes it's me again, that annoying Harushiki writer. </p>
<p>As soon as I saw the Harushiki catboys (https://twitter.com/namjatown765/status/1337374307295477761 ) I knew I had to write a fic about them and I came up with another alternate universe idea again.<br/>It's just a short fluffy oneshot with nothing all to special happening in it but I probably could write another whole volume about the world I solely created for this piece. </p>
<p>The city or town I imagined for this setting is not like a modern one more like a town around the 19th century (you can google if you are interested) but of course it's up to everyone to imagine it the way they want too ^o~v<br/>The same goes for people's choice of fashion of course. </p>
<p>Well enough of my stupid blahblah. </p>
<p>Thank you for choosing to read this story. I hope you enjoy it! </p>
<p>Sincerely<br/>Kiyoko</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life had never been easy, nor had it been fair. If you are born in this world as a hybrid beast, it’s one of the first lessons you learn.<br/>
On this planet two major species exist. First the normal humans and second the hybrid beasts. The latter at first glance look like normal humans with the exception of them having the animal traits of the beast genes that they harbour inside of them.<br/>
There are all kinds of hybrid beasts such as cats, dogs, zebras, birds and many more but no one really knows how they were created or who was the first. They just started to exist somewhere along the long line of evolution but ever since then things haven’t been easy. </p>
<p>This society was clearly structured in classes with the normal humans being above everything. The top of the hierarchy so to speak.<br/>
They feared the hybrid beasts and when humans fear something then someday they start fighting it, chaining it down and oppressing it.<br/>
For them the beasts were nothing more than mere trash. Created for them to step on.<br/>
Most hybrid beasts didn’t live a good life. They were either used as slaves or exhibited as freaks for human entertainment and if not that then they lived in poverty.<br/>
Finding a normal decent job or housing as a hybrid beast was near impossible so most of them had to resort into engaging in illegal businesses. </p>
<p>Haruna was just one of them. A cat hybrid beast who was taken away from his mother at a young age and sold to some rich human to be raised as a slave.<br/>
However he’d always been a stubborn character and when he turned 13, Haruna had escaped from that place and he’d been living on the streets ever since, doing what was necessary to survive.<br/>
Stealing for example. Haruna had become pretty good at that and with now only 18 years he was something like a master cat burglar, even breaking into houses and that stuff. </p>
<p>Tonight though his target was something differently entirely.<br/>
A circus that had settled into town a few weeks ago. The perfect opportunity, places like that always had something precious to steal and if it was just the money from the cash register it was definitely worth a shot.<br/>
The circus would move on tomorrow morning so if Haruna managed to get something good tonight without being caught then there would be no casualties afterwards. </p>
<p>Haruna was good at not being seen if he didn’t want to. He’d spent the last few days mapping out the circus grounds in his head so he had a rough idea where things were located, helping him with finding something precious. </p>
<p>His brown spotted ears and tail were twitching back and forth as Haruna observed the circus grounds from a safe distance.<br/>
It was late at night and most of the circus people were fast asleep except for some of the night guards.<br/>
Haruna was pretty sure he would be able to sneak past them without difficulty. Being a hybrid beast came with some advantages after all.<br/>
Besides his tail and ears, Haruna was also blessed with certain cat-like abilities. Excellent night vision for example or being pretty quick and agile, jumping higher and wider than normal humans ever could.<br/>
Though the best thing about being a hybrid beast was something else entirely.<br/>
Not only did Haruna have those cat ears and tail but if he wanted to he could transform into a full on cat as well.<br/>
This tactic would have been good to hide from humans if it wasn’t for the fact that he’d already been marked as a little kid.<br/>
All hybrid beasts were branded with a special sign burned into the skin of their underarm. Haruna got his mark when he was sold to his past owner and even when he transformed into his cat form the burn was clearly visible telling everyone what he really was. </p>
<p>Even so this ability still came in handy from time to time and being transformed into a small spotted brown cat made it easier to sneak into the circus and past the night guards.<br/>
Once Haruna was sure that the coast was clear he reverted back into his  human like form. He knew where the barracks of the people were located and he was sure that he could find something there. Especially the quarters of the circus director must be filled with valuable things. So that’s where Haruna was headed to, moving on swift and quiet feet, ducking behind every corner and object he could find.<br/>
If they ever caught him then it would be over. Someone like him, a hybrid beast like him...he’d be executed on the spot.<br/>
So activities like this one here were really risky but to survive Haruna had to take the risk.<br/>
His ears were twitching, moving back and forth taking in even the smallest of sounds from his surroundings as he moved forward.<br/>
Haruna could hear voices coming in his direction and he hid himself behind a huge straw bale, holding his breath.<br/>
A woman was walking by surrounded by two men and they were talking and giggling like they had one too many drinks. The candle, the only lightsource, in the woman's hand wobbling dangerously.<br/>
Haruna was sure those three wouldn’t be a threat unless they managed to set the circus grounds on fire.<br/>
He watched them vanishing into the distance and when Haruna was sure they were far enough away he wanted to sneak out of his hiding spot but he was abruptly stopped. </p>
<p>“ What are you doing there-ssu?” </p>
<p>Haruna snapped his head around in one fluid motion, the fur on his tail instantly puffing up from being startled like that.<br/>
At first it was too dark to see but then he could make out eyes in the dark. Turquoise orbs with slit like pupils, kinda like his own.<br/>
How stupid of Haruna to not notice the small cage right behind him. Such a mistake could cost him his life if he wasn’t careful enough. Luckily whoever was behind these bars doesn’t seem to be interested in ratting him out anytime soon. </p>
<p>“ Who are you-ssu? I’ve never seen you around. You don’t belong to the circus-ssu. Oh are you a thief-ssu? How exciting I’ve never seen one before-ssu!” </p>
<p>Haruna crawled a few cautious inches back when the other person moved closer to the bars of the cage.<br/>
To his own surprise it was a young boy seemingly around his age with black hair and pink framed glasses, staring at him like Haruna was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. </p>
<p>“ Wait you are…”, Haruna whispered out watching astonished how the black tail of the other boy swished back and forth and his equally black ears twitched excited, “ like...like me...a hybrid beast….I mean... a cat hybrid beast.” </p>
<p>“ Well I guess so-ssu”, the other boy answered, grabbing for his own ears, “ I never met another one before-ssu.” </p>
<p>Haruna crawled closer again, intrigued by the other person before him. He hadn’t expected to run into another hybrid beast here, a cat one nonetheless.<br/>
“ But what are you doing here?”, he asked quietly. </p>
<p>“ Isn’t that obvious-ssu? I’m part of the circus-ssu”, the boy answered. </p>
<p>Of course how could Haruna not have guessed that. He didn’t want to imagine what life that must be.<br/>
This boy right before him was thrown into a cage and chained down, his clothes ragged, eating and drinking out of bowls like a common animal.<br/>
The hay in the cage was probably the humans way of showing that they “cared” so the boy didn’t accidentally freeze to death in cold weather.<br/>
It was downright disgusting. Haruna shivered only thinking about it. </p>
<p>He knew that he shouldn’t care about some random hybrid beast he had just met and that he was here for something else entirely but when he looked at the boy he couldn’t help but to pity him.<br/>
Maybe it was because they both were cats but somehow Haruna felt drawn to the hybrid beast behind the bars although he didn’t even know his name yet.<br/>
He carefully reached a hand between the bars, holding it out towards the other. </p>
<p>“ What’s your name?”, Haruna asked looking into those magnetizing turquoise eyes. </p>
<p>The other boy stared at him and his hand for quite some time before he looked up, his eyes sparkling even in the dull night. </p>
<p>“ They call me Shiki-ssu.”<br/>
“ That’s a nice name. I’m Haruna.” </p>
<p>Haruna smiled at the other who very carefully took a hold of his hand, interlacing their fingers with each other.<br/>
For some weird reason that Haruna didn’t understand, only the contact alone made his body feel pleasantly warm.</p>
<p>“ Did you never want to get out of here?”, Haruna asked curiously.<br/>
“ Where to-ssu? This life is all I’ve ever known-ssu”, Shiki answered truthfully. </p>
<p>Haruna spoke without even thinking twice.<br/>
“ Come with me. You can live together with me.” </p>
<p>Shiki looked at him with wide, shocked eyes, mouth slightly agape revealing his small fangs.<br/>
“ T-That’s...ssu…” </p>
<p>Haruna had no idea why he had suggested that all of a sudden or why he felt like he was being pulled in by those beautiful turquoise orbs.<br/>
They didn’t even know each other but Haruna wanted to help. He didn’t understand why and normally he would just have left that boy to rot in that cage but this time...this time it was different. </p>
<p>“ I can get you out of here. you don’t have to live like that. You can live free without the chains. You are so much more than just a tool for human entertainment. Trust me”, Haruna said reassuringly, squeezing the others hand.<br/>
Voices were drawing in closer and Haruna knew they needed to  act quick or they would get caught.<br/>
“ You gotta decide now. So what are you saying?”, Haruna asked looking directly at the other hybrid beast.</p>
<p>Shiki hesitated. Could he really just leave this life, the only life he was used to behind? Would it be better to leave? Could he really trust that boy right before his eyes though they just met?<br/>
His thoughts were racing in his head and Shiki looked at their still intertwined hands. This strange feeling inside of him told him to just agree, like his heart was already pulled towards the other but his head still resisted.<br/>
Shiki looked into those green eyes that somehow felt so familiar and so warm. He had to make a choice right now.<br/>
Without being able to explain why he squeezed the others hand back and firmly nodded his head in agreement. </p>
<p>Haruna released the breath he was holding before he smiled happily.<br/>
“ Good then, first let’s get you out of here”, he whispered letting go of Shiki’s hand.<br/>
He fumbled in his own hair drawing out a bobby pin he’d been hiding. Haruna always had a few with him, just for cases like that. </p>
<p>“ You know I’m very good at picking locks. You’ll be out here in a sec. By the way I’m 18 years old. How old are you Shiki-kun?”, Haruna asked as he was getting to work. Opening locks was a fairly easy task for him but he still needed to concentrate since it was an art that required a decent amount of flair. </p>
<p>“ I-I’m 16-ssu. At least that’s what the director says-ssu”, Shiki watched astonished, how Haruna fumbled with the lock and not even a minute later it came undone, allowing the older cat boy to open the door and crawl into the cage. </p>
<p>“ Huh? So you are younger than me then. Now let’s get rid of that one too and then get out of here”, Haruna looked at the chain tied around Shiki’s ankle.<br/>
It made Haruna cringe inwardly. why would Shiki willingly accept such a treatment when he could have just gotten out of here by transforming himself?<br/>
Then again not everyone was like Haruna. Maybe Shiki had been scared not knowing what would be out there and how he would be able to survive all alone. So even if he was treated badly at least he would surely survive.<br/>
From now on though Haruna would take care of that. He wouldn’t let his fellow cat hybrid suffer anymore and he released a relieved sight when the lock around Shiki’s ankle came loose too and he could finally pull it off, freeing the other from his restraints. </p>
<p>“ You know how to transform yourself, right?”, Haruna asked, gently stroking over the sore spot on Shiki’s ankle.<br/>
Shiki only nodded as an answer transforming himself into a small black cat just in front of Haruna’s eyes.<br/>
Truly he was a beautiful cat and Haruna felt even more disgusted knowing that those humans treated him like that.<br/>
He could see that Shiki also had the mark burned into his skin. Well it was to be expected since he’d been with the circus probably his whole life long. </p>
<p>“ Good then...just follow me. I’m getting us out of here”, Haruna whispered transforming himself too and both cats scurried through the night, keeping close to one another.<br/>
Haruna could hear voices behind them. </p>
<p>“ Where is that brat?”<br/>
“ How did he even got out?”<br/>
“ Get that abomination back here!” </p>
<p>Haruna had to smile to himself, sparing a glance at the black cat moving alongside him.<br/>
He had come to the circus in search of valuable treasures to sell but it seems like he got himself the most precious thing out of them all. </p>
<p>They moved through the night together. Out of the circus grounds and into the streets of the town.<br/>
Haruna could tell that Shiki was kind of scared. He wasn’t used to being out of the circus and this far away.<br/>
The hair on his back was slightly puffed up and he walked besides Haruna his head ducked low.<br/>
Haruna would get him to his place. They could relax there and then...he wasn’t sure what would happen then or what they would do from there on but one thing was certain.<br/>
Haruna would make sure that Shiki could live a free life from now on.<br/>
Far away from being treated as an entertainment tool like some mere animal. He would show Shiki that there was a whole different life waiting for him out here. </p>
<p>They moved into one of the side alleys and Haruna transformed back into his human form with Shiki following his example. </p>
<p>“ We are almost there. I’m going to bring you into my super cool hideout so be more excited”, Haruna announced triumphantly.<br/>
Shiki still had his head ducked low and his black ears were drawn to his head. </p>
<p>“ It’s just...I’ve never been really...out of the circus before-ssu”, he squeaked out his turquoise eyes flicking back and forth, “ there’s just so mega much to take in all at once-ssu.” </p>
<p>“ I’m sure you’ll get used to it after some time. I know the city can be intimidating but you got me at your side after all”, Haruna took the other cat’s hand in his own to gently squeeze it. As soon as he did a pleasant warm feeling was spreading through his body.<br/>
Haruna was still unsure what it meant but for now they should get home.<br/>
Those circus folks would definitely search for Shiki in town the rest of the night but they would be safe at Haruna’s place. </p>
<p>“ Come. It’s not far now.”<br/>
Haruna dragged Shiki along with him, never letting go of the other’s hand. They moved through the dirty side alleys swiftly and quietly.<br/>
The night was a wonderful time when you are a cat hybrid and Haruna had always prefered it over the day.<br/>
They both squeezed through a crack in an old brick wall by transforming themselves into cats again.<br/>
Shiki had no idea what to expect or how to react and he just obediently followed Haruna through the dark. A hybrid beast like himself, one he had just met but somehow it felt like they’ve known each other for ages.<br/>
Shiki just had this feeling that somehow he could trust the other. </p>
<p>They halted in front of a large building that looked to be desolated and abandoned. So this was the hideout Haruna had been talking about?<br/>
Truly it was a place that probably no one was ever coming to. The few patches of grass felt very soft underneath Shiki’s paws. For the first time in his life Shiki was free. No more circus shows, no more being showcased to humans, no more harsh treatment and painful kicks and blows, no more chains.<br/>
Shiki could hardly believe it<br/>
Was it really okay for him to stay here? What would happen if Haruna regretted his decision after all?<br/>
Shiki’s claws burrowed into the soil underneath him. Would he even be able to survive on his own if that happened? After all he had no idea about life outside of the circus. </p>
<p>All of his worries and doubts were drained out though when he felt soft fur snuggling up against his own.<br/>
Haruna rubbed their cheeks together as if to tell him that it was alright and Shiki couldn’t repress the small purr that rumbled in his throat.<br/>
Now that he was able to look at Haruna more closely Shiki had to admit that indeed he was a beautiful cat.<br/>
Those vibrant green eyes seemed to lure Shiki in and Haruna’s spotted fur, with its three nuances of brown, was truly fascinating.<br/>
Haruna meowed at him to signal that they should get moving, turning around and cheekily but gently flicking his tail in Shiki’s face.</p>
<p>The two cats rushed into the building, hopping up a lot of stone stairs. Haruna turned around every so often to make sure Shiki was still keeping up since the black cat didn’t seem used to such exercise, pulling himself up stair after stair.<br/>
For having been a circus cat most of his life, Shiki’s stamina sure was pretty low and when they finally arrived at the top the small black cat instantly flopped to his side, taking in harsh breaths of air. </p>
<p>“ You sure do need some more training, huh?”, Haruna giggled amused, having already turned back into his human form. </p>
<p>The small black cat glared up at him before it transformed back into the black haired boy.<br/>
“ Those were a mega lot of stairs-ssu”, Shiki whined lifting himself up on his knees and arms, “ I’m just a small black cat after all-ssu.” </p>
<p>“ Well next time you can also climb the stairs in this form. I just find it funny to hop them up like a frog”, Haruna admitted helping the other back on his feet.<br/>
Shiki instinctively snuggled into him and Haruna could feel how his heart made a little jolt.<br/>
Could it be that?<br/>
Haruna wasn’t sure yet...but wouldn’t that be too much of a coincidence? </p>
<p>“ S-So t-there it is…”, he stuttered out gently pushing the other cat away from himself. Shiki didn’t seem to notice what he’d been doing but now that he realized a small pink blush crept onto his cheeks.<br/>
What had he been thinking? It was like his body reacted all on it’s own instinctively wanting to be close to Haruna.<br/>
What was happening with them all of a sudden? Weren’t they way too cozy with each other already?<br/>
Like they’ve been meant to be together from the very start.<br/>
Shiki’s black cat ears twitched in annoyance. That couldn’t be. Something like that...it was just a fairytale. </p>
<p>Haruna reached into the pockets of his pants, pulling out a small golden key to unlock the door with.<br/>
“ I hope you will like your new home. I made almost everything myself. Fixing up old furniture and that stuff. Though it’s an abandoned building the water and gas still works but they did cut off the electricity but as a fellow cat I’m sure you’ll be able to live with that. Oh you will need your own key also”, Haruna explained while they entered and he made sure to light some of the oil lamps he had spread all over the place so it wouldn’t be too dark.<br/>
Shiki looked around in the dimly lit room. </p>
<p>“ This is kind of the living room with a small kitchenette. To your right is the bathroom with toilet and up there”, Haruna pointed to a ladder that seemed to lead up into a small loft space, “ that’s where I sleep.” </p>
<p>Shiki let his eyes roam over everything taking in the details. The living room had a small but cozy couch, some book shelves, a small desk and a nice carpet. Things were laying around here and there but all in all it was a good place to live in. </p>
<p>“ It looks really mega max nice-ssu. You did that all by yourself-ssu? That’s so hyper amazing-ssu!”, Shiki said, his voice sounding genuinely excited. </p>
<p>“ W-Well most of it”, Haruna admitted shyly, scratching the back of his head, “ oh but you haven’t even seen the best part yet!” </p>
<p>The brown catboy giggled happily, grabbing for Shiki’s hand and leading him up into the small loft space.<br/>
A mattress was spread out onto the floor, a curtain hanging on the ceiling, draping around it and on the makeshift bed a lot of pillows and blankets lay around.<br/>
A small dresser was placed in one corner of the room. It was probably where Haruna kept his clothes. </p>
<p>“ It locks super mega max cozy-ssu”, Shiki admitted wondering if Haruna would allow him to use that bed too, “ you really put a lot of effort into all of this, right-ssu?” </p>
<p>“ Ah it was really nothing”, Haruna admitted with a blush, “ I’m glad you like it since I want you to feel at home too but this isn’t actually what I wanted to show you.” </p>
<p>Shiki watched how Haruna climbed up another small ladder, he had failed to notice beforehand, and opened up what seemed to be a small trap door.<br/>
“ Follow me! Up there is amazing!” </p>
<p>Shiki did as he was told and as soon as he passed the trap door he was met with the outside air and an amazing view.<br/>
From up here one was able to see almost all over the city, the lights looking like one big sea.<br/>
Shiki had never seen something so beautiful before and his turquoise eyes went wide in surprise.<br/>
Haruna was sitting at the edge of the roof, gesturing for Shiki to join him and the black cat boy obliged moving over to the other. </p>
<p>“ Beautiful isn’t it?”, Haruna whispered quietly, “ after long days I really like coming out here and enjoying the view. It never ceases to amaze me. The stars above you and the lights of the city below. It’s somehow calming…” </p>
<p>Shiki could only nod in agreement, his eyes wandering over the city. From up here, he was able to see so much. Even the big tent of the circus he still had been in a mere hour ago. </p>
<p>“ Do you think the circus will continue to search for me-ssu?” </p>
<p>“ Unlikely, they’ll move on tomorrow”, Haruna answered, “ you never have to go back there. From now on you can just stay with me. I’ll protect you and teach you everything you need to know. We’ll be together from now on.” </p>
<p>The words had just left Haruna’s mouth without even thinking twice but he knew that he meant them seriously.<br/>
He wouldn’t let Shiki suffer again, not now, not ever. They both were cat hybrid beasts after all but Haruna felt like there was something more. Something he couldn’t quite put his finger around yet.<br/>
Shiki didn’t utter a single word and Haruna turned his head wanting to see if he was alright but then suddenly the other boy just snuggled up closely against him, purring happily and loudly.<br/>
The action startled Haruna so much he reflexively flinched, his ears and tail standing up straight, the hair on his tail even puffing up as he released a small shriek.<br/>
Shiki didn’t seem to mind though as he cuddled even closer, rubbing the crown of his head against the crook of Haruna’s neck.<br/>
Seems like Shiki was the sort of very touchy-feely cat hybrid beast. Not that Haruna minded since the black cat probably never got much affection back in the circus. Shiki was really one of the beautifulest cats Haruna had ever seen plus he was also super cute. So he couldn’t really complain.<br/>
Haruna wrapped his arms around the other boy and they just sat there snuggled up and both purring happily.<br/>
His heart was doing excited flips and Haruna was pretty sure that he was blushing madly too but Shiki was warm and soft and his purring seemed to put Haruna at ease.<br/>
The only thing that was bothering him was that Shiki still reeked of that circus overlaying his own unique scent. </p>
<p>“ So what actually were they doing back in that circus with you?”, Haruna carefully asked. </p>
<p>“ Oh I was part of the circus freakshow-ssu”, Shiki answered, shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing. </p>
<p>Haruna should have expected that. Of course those humans would do something like that. They called the hybrid beast disgusting and dangerous when they were the ones who…<br/>
“ Don’t get me wrong...but why you? I mean...you are just a cat hybrid. Wouldn't something a bit more exotic be better for a circus? Like a lion? Or elephant?” </p>
<p>“ Well that’s because I can do things that other hybrid beasts can’t...watch closely-ssu”, Shiki presented his hands to the other and Haruna watched in astonishment how they transformed into black cat paws.<br/>
Haruna had heard of this before but he had never actually seen it. Hybrid beasts that were able to transform only part of their body. </p>
<p>“ Wow I guess you are really something special”, Haruna whispered squeezing the other’s soft paws with a giggle, “ I really managed to steal a true treasure, huh?” </p>
<p>“ Well I guess you are a master cat burglar after all-ssu”, Shiki replied shyly, a bright red blush on his cheeks. Haruna’s last words had sent his heart racing.<br/>
They both looked at each other long and intently.<br/>
Haruna’s hand had found their way on Shiki’s cheek as his green eyes locked with turquoise ones.<br/>
What was happening between them? Haruna had no idea. He only knew that he felt so drawn in towards the other hybrid beast right before him, it was starting to get ridiculous, driving him completely crazy.</p>
<p>Shiki’s beautiful eyes fluttered close and Haruna swallowed hard when the other boy drew in nearer into his space.<br/>
His stomach was feeling all fluttery and everything inside screamed at him to go with the flow….but...but..<br/>
He just couldn’t do it. They shouldn’t do this when they didn’t even know half of each other.<br/>
Haruna audibly cleared his throat springing up from his place like he’d been bitten. </p>
<p>“ I-It’s already l-late! I-I guess you s-should go t-take a shower and stuff. I-I’m feeling...really...really tired!”, Haruna spluttered out like a complete idiot earning him a raised eyebrow from Shiki as he scurried downstairs.<br/>
What had that been about? What was happening with Haruna? His heart was racing and so was his mind.<br/>
Could this really be true? Was Shiki...was he really the one? The one Haruna belonged to...his fated mate?<br/>
A thing like that...wasn’t it only some fairytale construct? Did it actually exist? Was that the reason why Haruna felt the way he did?<br/>
He wasn’t understanding anything anymore and he gripped his head releasing a strained sight. </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Later that night Haruna was sprawled out on the small couch reading one of his favorite books and trying to calm down from the previous events.<br/>
Shiki had retreated to take a shower just like Haruna had suggested. Though they were cats and not very fond of water, things like that were necessary too. They couldn’t just keep themselves clean from licking alone after all.<br/>
How nice it would be to just be a normal cat… </p>
<p>“ Harunacchi…” </p>
<p>He looked up from his book at the other boy who was standing a few feet away from him, his small hands digging into the shirt he was wearing now. </p>
<p>“ That suits you…”, Haruna genuinely smiled, his eyes roaming over the other hybrid beast.</p>
<p>"Mou it's just pyjamas-ssu", Shiki huffed trying to look like he was angry but he miserably failed.<br/>
The pink shirt was way too big for him but it still felt super comfortable and so did the black fluffy pants that came with it. </p>
<p>" Still looks cute on you. Though I’m sure red would also be a nice choice of colour. Let’s find something suitable to wear for you tomorrow”, Haruna snickered, clearly amused.<br/>
Truly Shiki was looking downright adorable but they couldn’t let him run around in pyjamas forever. Haruna was sure that they would find something good for him to wear though.<br/>
Shiki was standing there, nervously shifting from one foot to another and chewing on his bottom lip.<br/>
Haruna knew what it was that he wanted and when Shiki was acting that irresistibly cute, how was he supposed to say no?<br/>
He put the book away with a heavy sight before reaching his arms out towards the other.<br/>
Shiki’s lips instantly twitched up into a smile and he released a tiny squeaking meow practically jumping on the other. </p>
<p>“ Shiki your paws”, Haruna giggled realizing that the other’s hands had transformed again.<br/>
“ Sowwy Harunacchi...sometimes I can’t really control it-ssu”, Shiki purred out, starting to gently knead Haruna’s chest with the soft, warm paws mindful to not put his claws to use.<br/>
Shiki really was one kind of an affectionate cat and he had a weird way of talking like Harunacchi...no one had ever called Haruna that before but somehow those little quirks just made Shiki even more alluring to the other.<br/>
After Shiki had decided that Haruna was kneaded thoroughly enough he let his head rest on the other’s chest purring all happily when Haruna carefully stroked over his soft black ears. </p>
<p>It felt so peaceful and relaxed and oh so right to be here just like that, Haruna reconsidered his thoughts about mates.<br/>
Maybe it was true after all.<br/>
Though what a coincidence it would be...finding his special someone just like that. Could he really be this lucky?<br/>
Haruna had thought about this stuff a lot when he’d been younger. Imagine what it would be like if his mate really existed and if they actually were out there and what they could look and behave like.<br/>
Someone like Shiki had never crossed his mind once but at the end of the day it wasn’t so bad.<br/>
Having a life like that together somehow the thought of it made Haruna feel warm and happy inside and he released a small purr nuzzling his nose into Shiki’s soft black hair.<br/>
Now that the other hybrid beast had taken a shower that disgusting circus smell had washed almost completely off revealing Shiki’s very own unique scent.<br/>
Haruna had to admit that the other did smell damn good...actually more than good even. It was a scent that put Haruna’s mind at ease but sent his heart racing all the same. If he had to describe it with one word then perfect would have been it.<br/>
Shiki cuddled into his chest all content, seeming like he didn’t care about anything else in this world right now.<br/>
Haruna had to smile at that, reaching a hand out to adjust the glasses on Shiki’s nose. </p>
<p>“ Say do you really have bad eyesight? That’s kinda rare especially for a cat hybrid”, Haruna asked curiously. </p>
<p>“ I have not but those glasses are important to me-ssu. They are the only thing I have left of my mother. My mother did have bad eyesight-ssu. She was also part of the circus show and had the same ability as me but when I was three years old she got very sick during a long and harsh winter. The circus director couldn’t...or more like wouldn’t want to pay for her treatment-ssu. She was fighting really hard but in the end she lost the battle-ssu. From that day on I’ve always been kinda alone-ssu. I took her place in the show when I turned 5 years old and I’ve been wearing those glasses ever since-ssu. Though I replaced the lenses with normal window glass at some point since I got headaches wearing them without having bad eyesight-ssu.” </p>
<p>“ Man I’m really sorry to hear that. The director must be the worst human I ever heard off”, Haruna grumbled thinking that he would gladly kill a man like that, “ so those glasses are really important to you...” </p>
<p>“ Well...I was only three when she died...so I kinda got used to the harsh treatment from a very young age on-ssu. It just became my normal-ssu. But I always treasured those glasses-ssu. What about Harunacchi’s mom-ssu? Do you know her-ssu?”, Shiki looked at the other boy, his turquoise eyes shining in the dim light of the oil lamp. </p>
<p>“ I do...but I got forcefully taken away from her at a very young age and sold to some rich guy at a slave market. But I escaped that place when I turned 13...it wasn’t like that bad...but being a slave to humans...for the rest of my life?...No thanks. I did try to find my mother here and there but to no avail and one day I just ended up here”, Haruna explained his story. </p>
<p>“ Seems like we both had some rather rough life’s-ssu…”, Shiki whispered, sounding kind of sad as he grabbed for his own ears with his paws, “ would’ve been easier if we were born without those-ssu.” </p>
<p>“ Don’t say that”, Haruna breathed out gently grabbing for the other’s paws pulling them away from his ears, “ your ears and tail are really beautiful and they make you, you. It’s true life for us isn’t easy and I don’t know if it will get better one day but never be ashamed of who you are...also...also….I really like your...black fur…” </p>
<p>Shiki flinched with a small, shuddering mewl when Haruna gently nibbled at his ear. The action sending pleasant jolts down his spine. That was feeling good...too good. </p>
<p>“ Ah..t-that b-book y-you where reading-ssu. What's i-it about-ssu?”, Shiki tried to change the topic, wanting to distract Haruna with something. </p>
<p>“ Hm that one?”, Haruna let go of Shiki’s ear, the other taking in a relieved breath of air, to grab for the book that he placed on the small side table, “ it’s a fairytale called Alice in Wonderland. You wanna read it too?” </p>
<p>“ Oh I can’t read-ssu”, Shiki admitted shyly. </p>
<p>The fact didn’t shock Haruna all that much, he had actually expected it. Of course in a circus they wouldn’t care teaching you something like that. Especially if you were a hybrid beast.<br/>
Haruna had been lucky that besides him just being a slave he was still allowed to get some basic education like reading, writing and simple mathematics. </p>
<p>“ Is that so? Then I’ll teach you from tomorrow on”, Haruna said with a smile patting Shiki’s head, “ meanwhile you want me to read it to you?” </p>
<p>Shiki nodded his head and Haruna chuckled, opening up the book at the beginning. Shiki turned around a bit so he could look at the pictures too. </p>
<p>“Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank”, Haruna started the story and Shiki listened closely, his black ears twitching here and there.<br/>
How long has it been that someone read a book to him? Ten years or even more. Haruna was warm and cozy and Shiki felt relaxed listening to that soothing voice of his.<br/>
This was definitely way better than being locked up in a cage all alone in the dark where it was cold and lonely.<br/>
Haruna’s steady heartbeat puts Shiki at ease, all of his thoughts wandering to the farthest back of his mind.<br/>
So what if Haruna really was that special cat in Shiki’s life? Honestly he wouldn’t mind at all. Quite the opposite...if that was the case then Shiki would’ve been the happiest cat in the universe.<br/>
He knew that things like mates and that stuff were just fairytales but in this moment somehow he wished that it was true after all…<br/>
...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shortly after Haruna had finished the first two chapters of the book Shiki had already fallen asleep all peacefully.<br/>
Well he must have been super tired from everything that had happened tonight so Haruna couldn’t really blame him. They could still continue that book another time and sooner or later Shiki might even be able to read it all by himself. </p>
<p>Haruna put the book back on the side table and carefully rolled the other hybrid beast of himself to be able to stand up.<br/>
Shiki wasn’t really that heavy and the boy just continued sleeping only giving off a slightly grumpy meow but he never woke up.<br/>
Haruna had to smile, taking one of the couch blankets to cover the other up. He didn’t want for Shiki to freeze and he slowly bent down stroking some hair out of Shiki’s face. </p>
<p>“ Good Night Shiki-kun…”<br/>
Haruna made sure to put out all the lamps in the small living room before climbing up the ladder to retreat into his own bed for the night.<br/>
He yawned tiredly, thinking to himself that some sleep wouldn’t be all so bad.<br/>
Haruna changed into more comfortable clothes before flopping down on his soft bed putting out the last oil lamp wrapping everything in darkness. </p>
<p>It was a quiet and peaceful night but it wouldn’t stay that for long.<br/>
Haruna had heard Shiki’s movements long before the other had crawled into his bed and laid down beside him so he wasn’t really surprised. </p>
<p>“ Shiki what are you doing?” </p>
<p>“ I don’t wanna sleep alone-ssu. Am I not allowed to-ssu?”, Shiki whispered quietly. </p>
<p>“ No that’s not it…”, Haruna replied lifting his blanket up so Shiki could move in closer, “ were you afraid all alone?” </p>
<p>“ I was not-ssu”, Shiki huffed annoyed but he still cuddled close to the other, fisting his, now hands again, into Haruna’s shirt, “ I’m a brave cat you know-ssu.” </p>
<p>“ Is that so?”, Haruna said cheekily, clearly teasing, “ proof it then.” </p>
<p>Before Shiki knew what was happening Haruna had started to mercilessly tickle him making him squeal and trash about trying to wriggle himself out of Haruna’s grasp. </p>
<p>“ H-Harunaaa~cchi...n-no...s-stop...ssu…!”, Shiki squealed, giggling and mewling. </p>
<p>Both cats ended up trying to wrestle each other down but of course Haruna was way stronger due to him needing to have a lot of stamina to keep up with his work, so it was easy for him to pin Shiki down in the end. </p>
<p>“ Not fair Harunacchi-ssu…”, Shiki huffed out seemingly out of breath. </p>
<p>Haruna had to admit that it was a sight to behold. Shiki’s breaths coming out in small puffs, mouth slightly open revealing his fangs, chest heaving, half lidded eyes and that cute rosy blush on his cheeks, his hair tousled and ears folded down slightly plus that alluring scent of his wafting all around Haruna’s nose. </p>
<p>Damn Haruna felt like he was growing weaker and weaker with every second they just looked at each other.<br/>
Being mates...yeah, that would really be nice after all. </p>
<p>“ Not my fault if you are that weak. Luckily you got me to protect you from now on”, Haruna chuckled amused but Shiki just kept looking at him with those eyes, making him swallow hard.</p>
<p>“ True-ssu. I’m happy Harunacchi is here-ssu.” </p>
<p>Haruna wanted to reply with something cheeky again but the words got stuck in his throat when Shiki leaned up fondly licking over his cheek.<br/>
His whole cheeks flushed a bright shade of red as he froze in his current state. Did Shiki just…? Had he just…?<br/>
It took Shiki a few seconds to register what he had just done but when it hit him his cheeks turned from a rosy colour to a bright red and he sputtered out some incoherent words. </p>
<p>For an outsider all of it wouldn’t look like something out of the ordinary but for the two cat hybrids it was.<br/>
Licking someone else’s cheek was kinda the equivalent of what normal humans considered a kiss. It was a way for cat hybrids to strengthen their bond and tell each other how much they meant to one another without uttering a single word.<br/>
Haruna couldn’t believe Shiki had just done that and Shiki couldn’t believe that his brain just short circuited and he went ahead doing something like that. </p>
<p>There was an awkward silence between them with Haruna just staring at Shiki, the other seeming like he just wanted to vanish into the ground right here.<br/>
Haruna had no idea what to do or how to react to something like that. All he knew for now was that Shiki was someone very precious to him already.<br/>
He decided to follow his instincts for now leaning down and reciprocating the gesture shyly but fondly licking Shiki’s cheek as well. </p>
<p>Shiki looked at him dumbfounded at first but then a small smile appeared on his lips and he squealed out a happy meow rubbing their noses together with a delighted purr. </p>
<p>“ Harunacchi do you think...ssu…?”</p>
<p>“ Honestly Shiki-kun...I have no idea...but for now it doesn’t really matter...I’m just...just...somehow...really happy...right now…”, Haruna admitted, kinda embarrassed one of his hands gently stroking over Shiki’s cheek the latter rubbing against it all affectionately. </p>
<p>“ You and me both-ssu…”, Shiki replied in a mere whisper. </p>
<p>Haruna rolled off the other and they both cuddled together closely purring to their heart's content.<br/>
Like this it was so warm and perfect and when Shiki leaned up to steal a short kiss from Haruna’s lips, he couldn't suppress the extra loud purr that rumbled in his throat and his tail instinctively wrapped around Shiki’s intertwining them. This way they wouldn’t get separated not even in their sleep. </p>
<p>Haruna wasn’t sure what all of this meant yet or if those feelings inside of him were really what he believed them to be but for now it wasn’t so important. For now he was feeling way too happy and content to even care and he would make sure to enjoy every moment with this precious treasure he had stolen from the circus tonight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>~Six months later~</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Haruna woke up after a very pleasant dream. It was so peaceful and he cuddled closer into the warm fur of the other cat sleeping besides him. Only half a year and he already couldn’t imagine waking up all alone ever again.<br/>
A new day was waiting for them though and if they wanted to set their plans for today into reality it was time to get up.<br/>
The brown spotted cat lifted itself up still a bit groggily crawling out from underneath the blanket.<br/>
Haruna stretched himself out once with a long meowed yawn before settling on doing some typical morning catbath licking his own paw before brushing it over his ears. </p>
<p>He was interrupted promptly though as the other cat that was sleeping beside him decided to rise and shine too.<br/>
Shiki crawled out from underneath the blanket too but he was even more drowsy than Haruna, stumbling over his own black paws, his eyes not even halfway open.<br/>
The brown spotted cat released an amused purr moving over to fondly lick over the other’s head to tell Shiki good morning and also because Haruna knew the other cat enjoyed this kind of morning bath.<br/>
Shiki purred appreciatively, all ready to doze for some more but Haruna wouldn’t let him rubbing up against him with excited meows.<br/>
The black cat lifted itself up on wobbly feet yawning and shaking itself, fluffing up that black fur.<br/>
Haruna was right they should get moving after all so he transformed himself into his human form, the other cat doing the same. </p>
<p>In the end it had turned out that all those fairytales and legends about mates weren’t so wrong or made up after all.<br/>
Though they’ve been mated for two months now Haruna still couldn’t believe it.<br/>
He had just stumbled over his special someone just like that while others searched for them their whole life long not even knowing if they actually existed and as he watched how Shiki wrapped his naked body into the blanket Haruna could do nothing but to stare and think that he’d truly been blessed. </p>
<p>“ Good Morning Harunacchi”, Shiki whispered out snuggling up close to the other with a delighted purr and the biggest smile on his face.<br/>
“ G-Good Morning…”, Haruna stuttered as a reply. Everything still seemed so surreal to him even as he looked at the small bite mark on Shiki's neck.<br/>
Like how lucky could he get, really?</p>
<p>Shiki continued smiling at him leaning up a bit so he could press a fleeting kiss to Haruna's lips, giggling at the other's dumbfounded expression. </p>
<p>Haruna couldn't deny that he was madly in love.<br/>
He wanted to say something but the beauty and perfection, also called Shiki, right before him made it impossible to utter a single word. Yet again he was left speechless just gaping like a fish. This love really made a fool out of him but neither Haruna himself nor Shiki did mind. </p>
<p>The black cat turned around putting on his glasses he had left besides the bed.<br/>
" I guess breakfast is first-ssu. I still think we have some of that dried fish snacks left. Would that do-ssu?", Shiki asked, waiting for Haruna to answer but all the other hybrid beast did was nod his head, still too fascinated by Shiki's appearance alone.<br/>
Even after half a year Haruna was mesmerized by the other day after day, like it was the first time he’d ever seen him.<br/>
Shiki never in his life had felt that treasured and loved. All he had known before was hatred and disgust, people trying to avoid him, looking down on him like he was some trash on the ground.<br/>
Suddenly being so special to someone...it had been all new to Shiki and it took him some time to get used to all that affection. Even nowadays he was still embarrassed whenever Haruna stared at him like that. So warm and gentle like he was someone unbelievable precious.<br/>
Being so deeply in love, being completely crazy about each other, being mates, fated for one another, Shiki would have never believed all those things could be so beautiful and make him so happy.<br/>
Shiki was just as mesmerized by Haruna as the other was with him.</p>
<p>" You know we could get some fresh fish on the market, oh and potatoes and carrots and I could make some stew with that-ssu", Shiki suggested, his turquoise eyes sparkling in excitement. </p>
<p>" I guess we could. After all yesterday's raid was pretty successful we got a lot of good things from that so why not reward ourselves a bit", Haruna nodded his head in agreement.<br/>
In those six months he had teached Shiki a lot of things and it turned out that the black cat also had a natural talent when it came to being a thief.<br/>
So now they kinda were like a cat burglar couple.<br/>
It still was a dangerous profession but up until now no one had ever caught them and they needed to get through life somehow.<br/>
Although things had started to slowly change in these past few months regarding the situation of hybrid beast.<br/>
Riots had started all around different cities. Hybrid beast that had enough of getting treated like low life, rebelling against humans, fighting for the right to exist.</p>
<p>Going out on the streets has become less dangerous. Sure the humans were still wary of them but violent actions against hybrid beasts have decreased.<br/>
Though going to the market they both would still need to hide their ears and tails. Haruna hated it but maybe in the foreseeable future it wouldn't be necessary anymore. Someday they might even be able to get real jobs, move into a normal home and have a peaceful life.<br/>
It would be too good to be true….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After having their breakfast they both got themselves ready to go out changing into their everyday clothes.<br/>
Shiki liked wearing the outfit Haruna had picked out for him back then the most.<br/>
A plain white shirt with a red bowtie, black pants and a red suit jacket with a black collar.<br/>
To hide his ears and tail though Shiki had to wear a red hooded cape over it. One that was long enough to hide his tail, the hood helping with hiding his ears. It kinda looked like those rain ponchos but Shiki liked it. </p>
<p>Haruna on the other hand was just wearing a long coat over his everyday outfit, squashing his ears underneath a beret. It was kinda uncomfortable having his ears pressed that closely to his head but he had learned to live with it by now.<br/>
After all they might run into some troubles if people on the market were aware of them being hybrid beasts.<br/>
He didn't want Shiki to have a hard time so Haruna would do everything to keep him out of harm's way, protecting Shiki with all necessary means.<br/>
Now all set and with enough money in their pockets they moved out to visit the nearby market....<br/>
…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The place of course was crowded with a lot of different people and Haruna reflexively grabbed for Shiki's hand to hold it tight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" You know Shiki honey…", he started</p>
<p>" I know Harunacchi-ssu. I won't let go of your hand darling-ssu. I'll keep holding it all mega tightly-ssu. We don't have to stay that hyper long-ssu. Just get the stuff we need and then have a calm day-ssu", Shiki snuggled into him and Haruna loved how Shiki's unique and heavenly smell tickled his nose.<br/>
The scent had gotten stronger ever since they became mates or maybe Haruna was just more aware of it.<br/>
Whatever it was Haruna couldn't complain and somehow today Shiki's smell had become even nicer. </p>
<p>They moved through the market hand in hand, halting at all kinds of different stalls and looking at different things.<br/>
Haruna made sure to keep Shiki close, heaven forbid if they lost one another, while the other boy seemed to have a good time looking at all the different items, food, clothes, accessories and the like. </p>
<p>“ Maybe we should get some pretty flowers for our home too-ssu”, Shiki mused absentmindedly before turning towards Haruna, “ can we-ssu?” </p>
<p>“ All you want sweetie”, Haruna simply answered, enjoying how Shiki’s eyes lit up in delight, his heart skipping a beat when the other snuggled into him.<br/>
If it was to make Shiki happy then Haruna would get everything his beautiful mate wanted. </p>
<p>Shiki had changed so much in half a year. From the abused, neglected circus hybrid beast to a free, absolute beautiful and independent cat.<br/>
He had learned so much, putting a lot of effort into studying. Now Shiki was able to read most things himself, do calculations and handle money. He got used to living in the city, adapting pretty fast.<br/>
Haruna was really proud and he liked those changes, seeing how Shiki was thriving day by day...it was the best thing. </p>
<p>They bought the stuff they would need and Haruna was relieved that they could leave soon. His ears were already hurting enough from being pressed underneath that stupid beret.<br/>
But then Shiki stopped in mid-walk almost making Haruna stumble over his own feet and he turned around irritated, raising an eyebrow.<br/>
Shiki wasn’t saying anything but he looked at something and Haruna followed his gaze. </p>
<p>Three small children lurking around in the corners, getting harshly shushed away by stallowners and customers alike. A sheep, a rabbit and a dog hybrid beast, huh?<br/>
Poor things, they probably were just hungry and who knew if they even had parents.<br/>
It awfully reminded Haruna of himself when he had been younger and not knowing what to do.<br/>
Shiki turned around towards him, his eyes full of determination. </p>
<p>“ Just wait here for a sec-ssu.”<br/>
He did exactly what Haruna had told him not to do, letting go of the other’s hand and scurrying over towards the three small children cowering in the corner.<br/>
Haruna was left staring after him. </p>
<p>Shiki crouched down in front of the children, all three of them looking at him kinda scared as he rummaged through his shopping bag. </p>
<p>“ Ah there-ssu”, Shiki mused as he pulled out the loaf of bread him and Haruna had bought beforehand holding it out towards the three children, “ here take it-ssu. I just bought it so it’s all fresh-ssu. I can live without it-ssu.” </p>
<p>“ Why?”, the dog hybrid beast asked warily, seeming to be kinda protective over the other two childs, “ why would you give that to us? Is it poisoned or something?” </p>
<p>“ Poisoned-ssu? Why would I ever do such a thing-ssu? Wouldn’t you be able to tell as a dog-ssu? Maybe I'm just giving this to you because we are not as different as you think we might be-ssu”, Shiki pulled his hood back a bit revealing his cat ears to the three children whose faces instantly started to light up.<br/>
The dog child took the loaf from him with a big smile on his face. </p>
<p>“ T-Thanks Oniichan. Sorry for being kind of rude…” </p>
<p>“ It’s okay-ssu. I know our lives can be very hard but promise me you won’t give up-ssu. Things will get better-ssu.” </p>
<p>All three children fiercely nodded their heads in agreement and Shiki chuckled happily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ What was that about?”, Haruna grumbled as soon as Shiki had returned to his side, “ I told you to not let go.” </p>
<p>“ Sorry Harunacchi but I just can’t bear to see small children suffer-ssu.” </p>
<p>“ You really are a good hearted idiot…”, Haruna mumbled with a sight. </p>
<p>“ But that’s why you love me-ssu”, Shiki whispered, giving a quick apologetic lick to the other’s cheek. </p>
<p>Well Haruna couldn’t argue with that.<br/>
“ Let’s just get out of here before my ears fall off for real.” </p>
<p>Shiki nodded and they both made their way through the crowds. There were so many different people on the market. Tall and small. Adults, children, rich and poor.<br/>
Oh how Shiki wished that they didn’t have to hide, that they could just move alongside them being what they are, not pretending like their ears and tails didn’t exist.<br/>
Maybe he would still live to see such a day. Shiki really hoped for it. He was sure that the future would be a bright one. </p>
<p>He smiled as he spotted another hybrid beast, a lion one, that lucky guy. Hybrid beasts like him weren’t targeted that easily because no human willingly wanted to mess with someone who could turn into a full on lion.<br/>
Behind the lion beast a few small children scurried along, lion hybrids as well.<br/>
Shiki counted them in his head as they walked past.<br/>
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6….six little lions. That’s an awful lot of mouths to feed. Shiki looked up into the sky thinking to himself how hard that must be but then he just looked at Haruna and smiled brightly.</p>
<p>“ Unconventional way home-ssu?”  </p>
<p>“ Unconventional”, Haruna answered and they both looked around making sure that no one was paying attention before they moved into a side alley, climbing up the outside stairs of a building to access the roof.<br/>
Up here everything was so quiet and people seemed so far away. Haruna sighted in relief finally taking of that dumb beret freeing his aching ears. </p>
<p>“ Really I hate that”, he grumbled his brown spotted cat ears twitching back and forth. </p>
<p>“ Sowwy Harunacchi...but thanks for coming with me-ssu”, Shiki said, having taken off his own red hood. </p>
<p>“ Don’t mention it. Being with you is worth all the pain. Also if something happens to you while I’m not there...I don’t want to think about it…”, Haruna whispered hugging the other tightly to his chest.</p>
<p>Shiki instinctively cuddled closer towards him.<br/>
“ Do you think that one day life will be easier-ssu?”</p>
<p>“ I’m sure of it. Riots have already started. It won’t be long now”, Haruna replied looking over the city, “ but whatever happens...I’ll be here for you.” </p>
<p>Beautiful turquoise eyes sparkled up at him and Haruna couldn’t help to think again that he was truly blessed.</p>
<p>“ I know that-ssu. I love Harunacchi mega max-ssu”, Shiki breathed out so quietly the words almost got lost in the wind whirling around them but Haruna still caught it. </p>
<p>“ I love you too”, he answered just as quietly, his brown spotted tail wrapping around Shiki’s black one.<br/>
Truly life may not be perfect but Haruna genuinely was happy. After all Shiki was with him, after all faith had been kind to him at last rewarding him with such a beautiful and perfect mate.<br/>
Shiki chuckled happily, the sound alone made Haruna feel all bubbly and warm on the inside and he rubbed their noses together with a purr. </p>
<p>That night half a year ago Haruna had set out to steal a really great treasure thinking it would be some gold, jewellery or that stuff but he’d been oh so wrong.<br/>
Faith had led him to the most valuable treasure of them all and when Shiki turned around with a smile jumping to the next roof Haruna thought to himself that he would do everything to ensure that Shiki was happy and that they would stay together for all the years to come...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>